Locked
by Who am I. I am Black Spiderman
Summary: REPUBLISH: LenXRin. Rin tidak menyukai Len karena sifatnya yang playboy. Suatu ketika mereka tidak sengaja terkunci di ruang olahraga. Apa perasaan Rin akan berubah setelah seharian terkurung bersama Len disana? Oneshot


**A/N: **Fanfic pertama di Vocaloid. Maaf ya kalau jelek, ini ide lama yang baru sempet ditulis sekarang. Kalau ga dibikin fic sekarang takutnya ide dan moodnya keburu ilang. Oke, langsung baca aja ya. Selamat baca :)

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Rin tidak menyukai Len karena sifatnya yang playboy.Suatu ketika mereka tidak sengaja terkunci di ruang olahraga. Apa perasaan Rin akan berubah setelah seharian terkurung bersama Len disana?

**Warning: **Non-incest, typo, sedikit OOC, ceritanya pasaran, ending gampang ditebak, don't like don't read.

– **Locked – **

Seorang gadis kelas 1 SMA berusia 16 tahun berambut pirang pendek tengah berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah dengan malas. Rupanya ia sedang membawa 5 bola basket. Angin sore berhembus menerpanya, membuat pita putih besar di kepalanya melambai-lambai. Mata biru gadis tersebut terlihat sayu dan mukanya ditekuk. Ternyata Gakupo-sensei menghukumnya mengembalikan bola ke ruang olahraga karena dia mencetak score paling jelek saat test lay-up shoot tadi.

_'Ah, tega sekali sensei, menyuruhku membawa bola sebanyak ini,'_ keluhnya dalam hati.

Letak ruang olahraga yang berada di sudut paling belakang sekolah membuatnya tambah malas lagi. Ia tau ia memang payah dalam urusan main basket. Tapi ayolah, apa harus diberi hukuman seperti ini? Membawa 5 bola basket sendirian bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi seorang Rin yang notabene berpostur kecil. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas meratapi nasibnya yang malang.

Saat melewati kantin, ia melihat seorang cowok yang bisa dibilang copy dari dirinya. Cowok yang paling dibencinya di sekolah ini. Cowok yang... Ah, pokoknya paling membuat Rin sebal. Cowok itu sedang ngobrol dengan seorang cewek berambut pink. Kelihatannya cewek itu kakak kelas Rin, kelas 2 atau mungkin kelas 3.

_'Dasar Len playboy, tadi dia minta izin ke Gakupo-sensei untuk ga ikut olahraga karena sakit. Kenapa sekarang malah enak-enakan merayu cewek disini? Pasti tadi dia pura-pura sakit.'_ Sang gadis melewati kantin dengan menyembunyikan mukanya. Berharap cowok yang dipanggilnya Len itu tidak melihatnya.

"Hei Rinny!" Ah terlambat, gadis pirang yang sebenarnya bernama Rin itu sudah ketahuan. Sekarang Len sudah mendekatinya sambil nyengir. Cengirannya itu malah membuat Rin tambah sebal.

Len memiliki rambut yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Rin dan bagian belakangnya diikat ponytail. Warna mata Len juga sama persis dengan mata Rin. Dilihat dari sisi manapun mereka memang mirip. Tapi jangan salah paham, Rin tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Len. Banyak yang mengira mereka itu kembar karena kemiripan mereka, apalagi ditambah dengan nama belakang mereka yang sama. Tapi maaf saja jika Rin harus jadi kembaran Len. Punya nama belakang yang sama saja sudah membuat Rin tidak senang.

"Kelihatannya kamu kerepotan Rin, bisa kubantu?" tanya Len ramah.

"Ga usah!" jawab Rin ketus. Rin ketus bukan tanpa alasan, dia tidak suka dekat-dekat dengan Len karena dia playboy. Ditambah lagi Len terus saja mendekati Rin tiap ada kesempatan. Merayu Rin dan mengajak Rin kencan sudah biasa dilakukannya. Benar-benar tipikal playboy. Tapi Rin sudah bertekad tidak akan pernah menerima ajakannya. Ia tidak akan gampang terbius oleh ketampanan Len seperti cewek-cewek lainnya. Tunggu, apa tadi Rin bilang Len tampan? Ah, sudahlah Rin akui itu. Dibalik tampangnya yang sedikit shota, Len memang tampan. Rin hanya tidak suka sifatnya saja.

"Aww, jangan gitu Rin. Kamu kelihatan kerepotan membawa semua bola itu. Sini." Len membawa 3 bola basket yang dipegang Rin dengan paksa.

_'Ah tapi sudahlah, ini memang meringankan bebanku,'_ pikir Rin.

Len berjalan disamping Rin sambil sesekali memperhatikan Rin.

"Apa liat-liat?" tanya Rin masih saja ketus.

"Pengen aja. Ga boleh ya?" Len malah balik bertanya.

"..." Rin hanya diam, sudah malas menanggapi Len.

"Mana kunci ruangannya?" tanya Len saat mereka tiba di depan ruang olahraga.

"Tidak dikunci, katanya kuncinya rusak."

Len hanya ber-'oh' ria kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang olahraga mengikuti Rin. Keranjang bola basket yang berada lumayan jauh dari pintu masuk memaksa mereka untuk memasuki ruangan lebih dalam.

BLAM!

Terdengar suara keras saat mereka sedang menyimpan bola basket.

"Hah suara apa itu?" tanya Rin lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia mencari asal suara dan menemukan pintu ruang olahraga tertutup. Rin berusaha membuka pintu, tapi knopnya macet.

"Hei Len! Gawat pintunya terkunci!" seru Rin panik.

"Hah? Kok bisa?" Len yang tidak kalah paniknya kemudian mendekat.

"Ini gara-gara kamu Len! Pasti tadi pintunya ditiup angin. Mestinya tadi kamu ganjal dulu pintunya!"

"Kenapa malah aku yang disalahkan? Sini aku coba buka." Len berusaha memutar knop pintu tapi hasilnya nihil. "Macet Rin."

"Dobrak!"

"Arah membukanya ke dalam, bukan keluar, mana bisa didobrak dari sini."

"Tolooonggg, tolong bukaa! Siapa saja tolong bukaaaaa!" teriak Rin sambil memukul-mukul pintu. Kepanikan masih terlihat jelas pada dirinya.

"Rin," panggil Len. Tapi kelihatannya Len tidak dianggap.

"Toloooongggg! Hei, bantu aku berteriak Len."

"Percuma Rin, tidak akan ada yang mendengar kita," ujar Len tenang sambil duduk bersila di selembar matras.

"Terus gimana dengan kita Leeeen?!" tanya Rin tambah panik.

"Mau gimana lagi? Kita terkurung disini. Ber-du-a..." kata Len tersenyum dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan di saat seperti ini? Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padaku!"

"Ah, Rinny kenapa selalu berpikiran buruk padaku? Hmph."

"Memang kau seperti itu kan? Playboy, tukang bohong, mesum!"

"Hei aku tidak mesum!"

"Sudahlah sekarang pikirin bagaimana kita keluar dari sini." Rin terlihat serius berpikir, "Kamu bawa HP Len?"

"HPku baterainya habis."

"Hmmph." Rin kembali berpikir dan melihat-lihat ke sekitar mencari cara untuk bisa keluar. Ruangan sudah mulai gelap karena matahari sepertinya mulai tenggelam. Terlihat dari cahaya orange-kemerahan yang memasuki ruangan itu lewat jendela.

"Ah itu dia! Kita keluar lewat jendela itu." kata Rin sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela, Len mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Rin.

"Kamu gila Rin, itu tinggi sekali."

"Kalau gitu kamu angkat aku, aku naik ke pundakmu."

"A-apa? Oh, ok." Mendengar Rin ingin naik ke punggungnya membuat Len semangat.

Rin membuka sepatunya dan naik ke pundak Len.

"Naik sedikit lagi Len!"

"Ini udah mentok tau. Ini juga aku udah jinjit. Udah turun aja, ini ga akan berhasil."

"Hmm, padahal ini satu-satunya cara kita keluar." Rin terduduk di dekat Len.

Mereka istirahat sejenak. Sebelum kemudian Len memanggil Rin.

"Hei Rin."

"Apa?"

"Kamu ternyata berat..."

BLETAK!

"Ouch! Sakit Riiinnyyy!" Oh, perkataan Len tadi rupanya dihadiahi jitakkan di kepala Len.

"Dasar kau ini! Cewek itu sensitif kalo berurusan dengan berat badan!"

"Aku kan cuma bercanda."

"Tetap saja..."

Rin kembali memutar otak untuk mencari cara lain untuk keluar dari sana. Sementara Len menyalakan lampu ruangan karena sudah gelap dan kembali bersila di matras.

"Udahlah Rin, sekarang kita nginep disini aja dulu." ujar Len tenang.

"Ga mau! Apalagi cuma berdua sama kamu! Kenapa kamu ga mau berusaha sih? Pasrah terus dari tadi."

"Aku bukannya pasrah Rin, Aku cuma berpikir realistis. Ini sudah hampir malam, pasti semua orang sudah pulang. Kalaupun masih ada orang, tidak akan ada yang mendengar kita, ruangan ini berada paling belakang. Bahkan satpam pun jarang patroli sampai kesini. Jadi kita tunggu aja sampai besok, pasti besok ada yang ngebuka ruangan ini."

"Kalau sampai besok aku ga mau! Kita keluar saja lewat jendela itu seperti rencanaku tadi." Rin keras kepala sekali. Len melihat Rin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju jendela terdekat. Jendela disana memang banyak, tapi posisinya tinggi semua.

"Rin, kamu lupa ya? Ini lantai dua. Kalau pun kamu bisa keluar lewat jendela itu, emang kamu berani loncat ke bawah?"

"Aaahhh, berhenti mengeluh sebelum mencoba! Sekarang bantu aku menggeser rak ini. Kalau pakai rak ini, aku yakin aku bisa naik ke jendela dengan mudah." Rin menggeser sebuah rak yang berisi macam-macam alat olahraga.

"Kamu ini ga bisa dibilangin Rin." Melihat Rin yang susah payah menggeser rak itu, Len ikut membantu. Rak tersebut hanya selebar 1 meter, tapi memiliki tinggi yang cukup untuk mencapai jendela.

Setelah posisinya pas, Rin segera menaiki rak itu. Rin tersenyum saat mencapai jendela. Dibukanya jendela itu dan raut mukanya langsung berubah kusut.

"Hmmph.. Tinggi..." ujar Rin kecewa.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Sekarang turun, nanti bisa ja..." Belum sempat Len menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rin terjatuh dari rak tersebut.

"Whoa... " Rin takut sekali sekarang. Dengan posisi seperti itu, dia yakin wajahnya akan jatuh duluan ke lantai, kemudian rak yang dinaikinya pasti akan menimpanya. Ia hanya bisa menutup matanya berharap mengurangi rasa sakit yang akan ditimbulkan.

"RIIINNN..." Tanpa pikir panjang Len yang berada di dekat sana segera menangkap Rin.

Terdengar suara barang-barang yang berjatuhan dari rak. Beberapa barang menimpa punggung Rin.

Tapi anehnya mukanya tidak menghantam lantai seperti yang Rin takutkan. Rin membuka mata dan mendapati Len berada dibawahnya. Rin menindih Len, dan muka mereka dekat sekali! Sampai-sampai hembusan nafas Len bisa dirasakannya dengan jelas. Posisi yang memalukan sekali bagi Rin. Kemudian Rin menoleh ke belakang, melihat rak yang tadi dinaikinya berada beberapa cm dari kepalanya, Len menahan rak itu dengan tangannya supaya tidak jatuh menimpa Rin. Karena itu tangan kiri Len terluka cukup parah.

Rin segera bergeser dari badan Len dan melihat tangan kiri Len.

"Len? Kamu ga apa-apa?"

"Ga, ini cuma luka kecil. Aku cari kotak P3K dulu."

Rin memperhatikan Len yang sedang mengobati lukanya. Rin merasa bersalah sekarang. Karena ulahnya Len jadi terluka. Meskipun Len bilang itu luka kecil, Rin tau itu bohong. Dengan darah sebanyak itu mana bisa dibilang luka kecil?

"Rin kamu juga terluka kan? Sini aku obati." Ah, sedang terluka seperti itu Len masih saja memikirkannya.

"I-ia," jawab Rin malu. Ada lecet sedikit di sikut tangan kanan Rin akibat mengalami benturan dengan lantai saat jatuh tadi.

Len dengan teliti mengobati luka goresan di sikut Rin. Mereka benar-benar dekat sekarang. Rin menatap wajah Len diam-diam, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Len yang dilihatnya sekarang bukan Len yang biasanya. Tapi ini sisi dari diri Len yang lain. Yang lebih perhatian dan... terlihat dewasa.

"Ada yang luka lagi?" tanya Len membuyarkan lamunan Rin

"Ummm.. ada sih, tapi biar aku yang obati sendiri."

Len memiringkan mukanya dan mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"So-soalnya lukanya di punggung, mungkin tadi kena barang-barang yang jatuh dari rak."

"Eh? Emang bisa ngobatin luka di punggung sendiri?"

"Bi-bisaa! Sini obat merah sama perbannya. Jangan ngintip!"

Len berbalik sambil sesekali tertawa mendengar erangan kesakitan Rin.

"Sudahlah Rin, biar aku yang obati. Nanti bisa infeksi."

"Ga mau! Nanti kamu malah melakukan hal aneh padaku."

"Hmmm.. sekarang bukan saatnya kamu berpikir seperti itu."

"Ummm.. Janji?" Sepertinya Rin berubah pikiran.

"Ya, kamu bisa percaya padaku."

"O-ok."

Len mendekat, Rin duduk membelakangi Len. Len mengamati punggung Rin dan mendapati ada bagian kaos yang robek dan ada bercak darah. Kelihatannya lukanya disana.

"Maaf Rin, aku angkat kaosmu sekarang." Rin hanya mengangguk kecil, terlalu malu untuk bicara. Lukanya tidak terlalu besar, tapi kalo ga diobati bisa infeksi. "Tahan Rin, ini sedikit perih," lanjutnya.

Rin melirik ke belakang memandang wajah Len yang serius. 'Kupikir aku bisa mempercayainya sekarang.'

Tanpa Rin ketahui, muka Len memerah melihat punggung putih Rin. Hei, Len juga masih normal! Diberi pemandangan seperti itu tentu saja muka Len sedikit memanas.

_'Fokus Len, obati saja luka Rin, jangan mikir macam-macam!' _gerutu Len dalam hati.

"Ya, selesai. Rin.."

"Ma-makasih Len," ucap Rin tersenyum. Senyum tulus.

"Bukan apa-apa," balas Len. Baru kali ini Len melihat senyum itu lagi. Senyum yang sudah lama sekali tidak diberikan Rin padanya.

"Oh ya, Rin..."

"Ya?"

"Bra-mu lucu..."

DZIIIIGGGHHH!

Muka Rin memerah karena malu dan kesal.

Kali ini muka Len yang mendapat pukulan telak dari Rin. Len memang senang sekali merusak suasana. Padahal tadi Rin sudah mulai mempercayainya.

"OUUUUwwwww... sakit Rinnyyyy..."

"Kau memang mesum! Aku menyesal mempercayaimu!"

"Ouww, ahhh mataku.." Len berguling-guling di matras terlihat kesakitan.

"Sukurin!"

"Mataku sakit Riiiin..."

"..." Rin menoleh ke arah Len. Len masih berguling-guling disana.

"Ahhhhhh..."

"Len, kamu ga apa-apa?" Kali ini Rin yang khawatir, apa pukulannya tadi terlalu keras?

"Ahhhhhh Rinnnn..." Len masih saja berteriak-teriak.

"Maaf, tadi aku refleks," kata Rin terdengar menyesal.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"Len, sini aku lihat." Rin mendekati Len dan bermaksud melihat wajah Len.

"Tadaaa!" Len malah tersenyum jahil dan memeluk Rin.

"Kyaaaa..."

"Hehe, ternyata Rin bisa khawatir padaku," ujar Len masih saja memeluk Rin.

"Bodoh! Menyingkir dariku!" Rin menendang perut Len tanpa ampun, menjauhkan cowok menyebalkan itu darinya.

Keduanya kemudian terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Rin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Len. Dia susah sekali ditebak. Dia perhatian dan terlihat dewasa, tapi semenit kemudian dia kembali jadi seseorang yang menyebalkan.

Rin memperhatikan Len, saat pandangan mereka bertemu Len tersenyum padanya. Rin mengalihkan pandangannya malu. Baiklah, Rin akui dibalik sifat playboynya Len memang tampan. Kalau saja Len bukan playboy, mungkin Rin akan... Ah jangan mikir macam-macam Rin.

KRIUKKKKK

Rin tersadar dari lamunannya oleh suara perutnya yang sudah minta diisi. Malu sekali disaat seperti ini perutnya malah berbunyi.

_'Andai saja ada jeruk disini.' _pikir Rin. Dasar Rin, saat lapar yang dipikirkan pertama kali adalah jeruk.

Len hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

"Kamu lapar Rin, ini ada roti. Makanlah," kata Len mendekati Rin dan memberikan rotinya.

"Ini kan rotimu, makan aja," Rin yang merasa tidak enak menolak tawaran Len, meskipun ia tau ia sedang lapar.

"Aku ga lapar, tadi kan udah makan di kantin," elak Len.

"Umm... kalo gitu bagi 2 aja ya?" Sepertinya keputusan Rin tepat, dengan begitu mereka bisa sama-sama makan.

"Ok kalo gitu," Len membagi rotinya menjadi dua bagian sama besar. Diberikannya satu bagian kepada Rin. Ternyata roti rasa pisang. Rin memandang roti itu sejenak. Ah sudahlah, rasa tidak penting di saat seperti ini. Yang penting bisa mengganjal perutnya.

Acara makan malam mereka berlangsung dalam kesunyian. Hanya terdengar suara jangkrik dari luar sana.

"Nih minumnya," tawar Len saat melihat Rin selesai makan, "habisin aja," lanjutnya lagi.

"Eh?" Sekaleng softdrink? Kalo diminum berarti Rin berciuman dengan Len secara tidak langsung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Len bingung, menyadari kalau Rin hanya memperhatikan kaleng softdrink tanpa meminumnya.

"Ga-ga apa-apa kok," jawab Rin. Rin meminum softdrink itu dengan pelan-pelan. Bibir lembutnya perlahan menyentuh permukaan kaleng.

_'Apa yang kau pikirkan Rin? Ini cuma kaleng, ayo cepat minum!'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Hening lagi. Sejak kapan mereka jadi secanggung ini? Biasanya Len akan memulai sebuah pembicaraan jika dalam keadaan diam seperti ini. Tapi sekarang tidak, ada apa dengan Len? Rin putuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan untuk kali ini.

"Len?"

"Ya, Rin?"

"Umm, kenapa kamu berubah?" Pertanyaan yang sudah lama ingin Rin tanyakan. Pertanyaan yang akan menjawab alasan perubahan sikap Len yang drastis.

"Emang aku berubah?" Len malah balik bertanya.

"Jangan pura-pura ga tau, aku kenal kamu dari SD. Aku tau dulu kamu ga seperti ini. Dan sejak kamu masuk SMP kamu jadi playboy. Udah masuk SMA malah tambah menjadi-jadi."

"Ohh..."

"Hei jangan cuma 'Ohh', jawab."

"Kamu bener ingin tau?"

"Ya."

"Itu karena.."

"Karena?"

"Karena... kamu"

Rin kaget mendengar jawaban Len. Kenapa gara-gara dia?

"Hah? Kenapa gara-gara aku?"

Wajah Len berubah serius. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Rin dengan sekilas melihat rona merah di wajah Len. Wow, manis juga.

"Se-sebenarnya aku jealous Rin. Aku jealous tiap liat kamu sama Kaito. Makanya aku nyoba lupain kamu dengan jalan sama cewek lain. Aku.."

"Hahahaha"

"Kok ketawa?" Len menoleh dan memandang Rin kesal. Ia sudah jujur dan mengesampingkan rasa malunya, eh Rin malah tertawa.

"Aku sama Kaito? Hahaha. Aku sama kaito itu ga ada apa-apa, kita cuma sahabatan."

"Tapi kok kayak yang pacaran gitu?"

"Kamu ga kenal deket sama Kaito. Dia itu emang gitu. Lagian dia udah punya cewek yang dia sukai."

"Ohhh" Len kembali tenang. Seakan beban di hatinya menguap ke udara.

"Sudah ah aku ngantuk. Ini batas 'teritorial'-ku kamu jangan melewati garis ini!" kata Rin menarik sebuah garis lurus di lantai dengan kapur. Kemudian menarik sebuah matras lain dan berbaring disana.

"Awas kalau macam-macam saat aku tidur. Aku akan memukulmu dengan ini," lanjut Rin sambil memegang stick baseball.

"Ayolah Rinny, aku kan masih ingin ngobrol."

"Besok aja aku ngantuk," balas Rin sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ahhhhhh..."

**. . .**

5.00 A.M.

_'Hangat'_ Rin terbangun dari tidurnya dan sadar kalau yang membuatnya hangat adalah jaket Len. Ia terlonjak kaget.

"Jangan-jangan Len..." Ia menghela nafas lega saat melihat Len tetap berada di matrasnya. Tapi kalau jaketnya berada di badan Rin, berarti semalam Len memasuki daerah 'teritorial' Rin dong?

"Leeenn..." Rin membalikan badan Len dan mendapati Len sedang menggigil, wajahnya pucat.

"Len?"

"A-aku sakit Riiin.." ia berkata, bibirnya bergetar.

"Jangan bohong lagi, aku tidak akan tertipu dua kali!"

"Aku ga bohong Riiinnnyyy..." Karena penasaran Rin menyentuh dahi Len.

"Panas sekali Len, lagipula kenapa kamu memberikan jaketmu padaku semalam?" tanya Rin sedikit kesal. Ia mengeluarkan alcohol dan perban dari kotak P3K.

"Aku ga mau kamu kedinginan."

"Ia tapi sekarang malah kamu yang sakit. Kenapa sih disaat seperti ini kamu terus saja memikirkanku?" Rin sibuk membasahi perban dengan alcohol. Akan lebih baik jika menggunakan kain, tapi Rin tidak menemukannya.

"Ga apa-apa, yang penting jangan Rinny-ku yang sakit," Len menanggapinya dengan berusaha tersenyum.

"Hah, keras kepala. Aku kompress dulu." Rin kemudian menyelimuti Len dengan jaketnya.

"Sekarang tidur lagi, masih pagi." kata Rin sambil beranjak bermaksud kembali ke matrasnya sebelum tangan Len menahannya.

"Rin, temani aku..."

"O-ok." Len menggenggam tangan Rin seolah tidak ingin jauh dari Rin. Rin yang merasa harus membalas budi menurut saja. Len sakit begini juga karena berkorban demi dirinya 'kan?

Len kembali terlelap tidak lama setelah itu. Rin memandang wajah Len. Dirapikannya poni rambut Len yang berantakan. Lucu sekali wajah Len kalau sedang tidur. Rin hanya tersenyum simpul.

**. . .**

2.00 P.M.

"Toloooongggg!"

"Rin, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Teriakan Rin mebuat Len terbangun.

"Eh, Len? Maaf membuatmu terbangun. Udah mendingan?" tanya Rin. Ia duduk disamping Len.

"Ya. Lagi ngapain tadi?" Len berusaha untuk duduk.

"Minta tolong, aneh kenapa sampai jam segini ga ada yang kesini ya?"

"Sekarang hari apa?"

"Sabtu. Kenapa?"

"Ah aku lupa. Yaiyalah ga akan ada yang kesini, sekarang kan ga ada kelas yang olahraga. Lagian hari Sabtu kan cuma setengah hari."

"Hah? Terus nasib kita gimana Len?!"

"Aku... aku ga tau Rin."

"Aahhhhh, aku ga mau terus disini." Mata Rin mulai berkaca-kaca. Kelihatannya Rin sudah putus asa sekarang.

"He-heii jangan cengeng. Kalaupun kita disini, paling juga sampai lusa. Kalau Senin pasti ada kelas yang olahraga."

"Tapi kita bisa kelaparan kalau sampai Senin Leeenn, hiks..." Rin mulai menangis.

"Yang penting kita tidak kehausan, disini ada kran air. Minimal kita tidak akan mati disini."

"Ahhhh, aku tidak mau... hiks"

"Sudah Rin, jangan nangis, lebih baik simpan energimu." Bukannya mereda, tangisan Rin malah makin keras. Len bergeser mendekati Rin. Dengan ragu ia memeluk Rin, ia tidak tau apa cara itu akan berhasil atau tidak.

Di luar dugaan, Rin membalas pelukan Len. Entah disengaja atau memang terbawa suasana. Rin masih terisak di pelukan Len. Len mengusap-ngusap kepala Rin dan meyakinkan Rin kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Rin apa kata-katamu yang kemarin beneran?" tanya Len saat tangisan Rin sudah mereda. Sekarang Rin sedang duduk memeluk lututnya, sedangkan Len duduk disampingnya.

"Yang mana?"

"Kamu sama Kaito..."

"Bener."

Hening lagi. Kemana sebenarnya arah pembicaraan Len? Rin jadi bingung.

"Oh, aku mau bilang sesuatu Rin."

"Apa?" tanya Rin terdengar tidak tertarik.

"Mmmm.. aku suka sama kamu Rin."

"Le-Leenn, jangan bercanda. Masih sakit ya? Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan itu." Kali ini Rin terlonjak kaget. Mukanya merah karena malu.

"Aku serius Rin."

"Kamu udah sering bilang gitu Len, itu tidak aneh."

"Yang sekarang beda Rin, yang sekarang bener-bener serius."

"B.O.H.O.N.G."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan biar kamu percaya?" tanya Len sambil memegang pundak Rin. Rin awalnya sedikit kaget kemudian menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan berpaling ke arah lain.

"Apapun yang kamu lakukan aku ga bakalan percaya."

"Yaudah, aku ga akan nyuruh kamu buat percaya, yang jelas aku suka sama kamu sejak kelas 1 SMP. Makanya aku jealous sama Kaito dan jadi playboy. Berharap bisa lupain kamu Rin." Len melepas pegangannya di pundak Rin. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam diri Rin. Apa Len menyerah semudah itu? Apa sebenarnya Rin juga suka pada Len? Pertanyaan yang Rin sendiri bingung menjawabnya.

"..." Rin hanya terdiam, pura-pura tidak memperhatikan. Sibuk dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya.

"Tapi aku salah Rin, dengan siapapun aku jalan. Yang kepikiran itu tetep kamu. Otakku ga bisa lepas dari kamu."

"Emhhh.. a-aku yakin kamu bilang hal yang sama ke semua cewek yang kamu kencani. Teto, Gumi, Lily, Neru, Miku-senpai, Luka-senpai..."

"Rin..."

CUP

Dengan tiba-tiba Len mencium Rin, di bibir. Awalnya Rin mencoba mendorong Len, meskipun percuma saja tenaga Len jauh lebih besar. Len memegang kepala Rin dengan sedikit memaksa. Tapi seiring berlanjutnya ciuman itu, Rin berhenti memberontak. Ciuman yang awalnya terkesan kasar mulai melembut. Mereka mulai merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Sebuah rasa bahagia yang tidak bisa diungkapkan. Detak jantung yang begitu cepat seolah dada mereka akan meledak. Waktu terasa berjalan lambat saat itu. Tapi kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk berhenti.

"Len..." Muka Rin sangat merah sekarang, kontras sekali dengan warna kulitnya yang putih. Begitu juga dengan Len, kali ini ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Rin, aku sering kencan dengan banyak cewek, tapi aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan serius dengan mereka. Dan asal kamu tau. Yang barusan itu... itu ciuman pertamaku. Dan aku sudah bersumpah hanya akan memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada orang yang benar-benar aku sayangi. Aku harap itu cukup membuktikan kalau aku serius Rin. Aku ingin kamu jadi pacarku. Rin, maukah kamu jadi pacarku?"

"..." Rin sedikit kaget mengetahui itu ciuman pertama Len, masalahnya itu juga merupakan ciuman pertama bagi Rin. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Rin sangat menikmati ciuman pertama mereka itu. Yah, meskipun awalnya terkesan kasar dan memaksa.

"Aku ingin jawabanmu sekarang. Apa jawabanmu?"

"Ehhh kenapa harus sekarang?"

"Aku tidak yakin kalau setelah keluar dari tempat ini, kamu mau ngobrol denganku."

"Mmm..." Rin benar-benar bingung sekarang. Jika ia menerima Len, mau dikemanakan tekadnya yang berjanji tidak akan memberi Len kesempatan?

"Apa jawabanmu Rinny?" Len sudah mulai tidak sabar.

"Ano, i-ituuu... aku..." Hah, ini keputusan yang harus dipertimbangkan baik-baik Len. Seenaknya saja Len memaksa Rin segera menjawab.

"Hmmm? Ga mau?" Ada kekecewaan di hati Rin saat mendengar kata 'Ga mau'. Apa ini berarti kalau Rin juga menyukai Len? Rin memejamkan matanya, berpikir. Kemudian matanya kembali terbuka, dipandangnya Len malu-malu.

"Y-ya, aku mau..." jawab Rin pelan. Ia sudah yakin dengan keputusannya ini. Ia tahu kalau Len sebenarnya baik. Ia mengenal Len dari SD. Kata-kata Len tadi, keseriusannya dan tatapan matanya membuat Rin percaya, dan ingin memberikan kesempatan pada Len.

"Kalau begitu buktikan, cium aku," kata Len sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ahhhh, ga mau Leennn, aku malu... Itu saja udah cukup kan? Yang penting aku sudah jawab."

"O tidak bisa, tadi aku yang nyium kamu. Sekarang giliran kamu."

"Tapi aku cewek Leeen, masa harus cium cowok duluan?"

"Ga mau? berarti kamu ga sungguh-sungguh," raut muka Len berubah kecewa. Sudah jelas hanya dibuat-buat.

"Bu-bukan gitu Leennn." Bagaimana ini? Rin kembali bingung.

"Kalau gitu, cium aku..."

"Kamu kan ga bilang gitu sebelumnya."

"Oh, ga mau nih?"

"Leennn..."

"Yaudah kalo ga mau, aku ga maksa."

"Ba-baiklahhh.. tapi kamu harus tutup matamu." Len mengangguk dan tersenyum, senyum kemenangan.

Rin bersiap mencium Len, digenggamnya tangan Len. Jarak bibir mereka hanya tinggal 5cm, 3cm, 1cm. Nafas Rin sudah benar-benar terasa oleh Len sekarang.

BRAAK!

Pintu ruang olahraga terbuka secara paksa. Sepertinya ada yang mendobrak dari luar.

"Eh, kenapa ada kalian disini? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya seorang cowok berambut biru dengan raut muka bingung, tapi 1 detik kemudian ia tersenyum jahil, "Jangan-jangan kalian..."

"Eh? Kaitoooo... syukurlah kamu datang, kami terkunci disini dari kemarin." Rin dengan segera menghambur memeluk Kaito. Lega karena bisa keluar dari ruangan itu, dan juga lega karena jadi tidak perlu mencium Len.

"Hah? Kok bisa?" tanya Kaito lagi penasaran.

"Ceritanya panjaaang."

"Kaito apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Len tidak senang. Kaito menoleh ke arah suara. Tampak seorang pria pirang dengan diselimuti hawa membunuh yang kuat.

"A-aku mau minjem bola basket, punya klub basket ada yang bocor." Ah, Len dan Rin lupa, meskipun sekarang sekolah cuma setengah hari. Kegiatan ekstra masih tetap ada.

Rin yang menyadari keadaan segera menarik atau lebih tepatnya menggusur Len menjauh dari Kaito. Rin tidak mau kalau Len melakukan hal yang bisa mencelakai sahabatnya itu.

Sekarang Rin dan Len dalam perjalanan pulang. Rin memakai jaket Len untuk menutupi kaos olahraganya yang robek. Meskipun sebenarnya di tasnya ada baju ganti, dia lebih suka memakai jaket Len.

Dengan ragu Len menggenggam tangan Rin. Tanpa diduga Rin juga membalas genggaman tangan Len. Jemari mereka saling bertautan. Hening. Tapi dengan keadaan seperti itu saja mereka sudah senang. Karena perasaan mereka sudah tersampaikan dan mulai saat ini mereka resmi pacaran.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di rumah Rin. Dan mereka harus berpisah.

"Rin"

"Apa Len?"

"Kamu masih punya utang padaku"

"Utang? Apa?"

"Ciuman," bisik Len di telinga Rin.

"Aaaahhhh lupakan ituuuu!" Rin bermaksud memukul Len, tapi Len berhasil mengelak dan berlari ke sebrang jalan. Rumah Len memang masih sekitar 10 menit lagi dari rumah Rin.

"Besok aku tunggu di taman jam 10. Aku akan menagih utangmu di kencan pertama kita besok."

"LEEEEENNNNN!"

**- The End – **


End file.
